Silver Eyes
by Avelia
Summary: Draco and Harry had been dating for two months when Draco told Harry of his hypnosis kink and Harry is happy to partake in it but after a while Draco gets obsessed with controlling Harry and it spirals out of control.


**Hey everyone, I was looking for a fic that had Draco Hypnotizing Harry but I couldn't find any so I decided to write one, it is set post-war**

**The hypnotism in this is not the real one where you have to be willing so in this one Draco can make Harry do anything or be anything without his consent because it is magic and all...**

**It was originally a one shot but I got a review that gave me an idea so now it's a chaptered fic yay! This is probably all going to be from Draco's point of view but Harry and a few others may pop up as well and the characters are a bit oc.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be Drarry, duh **

**_Draco's P.O.V._**

"Draco… DRACO!" he snapped out of his daze and glanced at Pansy, "huh?"

"You were staring at Potter again, now I know you're obsessed with him but you haven't stopped looking at him for the whole of breakfast," Draco glared at her and then glanced back at the Gryffindor table, he heard Pansy make an exasperated noise next to him, since the war Potter had talked to him and they had agreed to stop fighting and over time they had gradually become friends and then Draco had begun to feel something more, he always had that tingling feeling whenever he saw him. At first he had tried to deny it but eventually he accepted it. He was in love with Harry Potter.

Throughout the day Draco kept gazing at Harry, nothing out of the ordinary or exciting happened until the end of the last class when Harry came over to him,

"Erm, Draco?" he mumbled,

Draco looked up in surprise, "Hi," he managed to force out,

"I wanted to talk to you if that's ok?" he said gaining confidence,

"Oh, sure that's fine I guess,"

"Good, follow me," and with that Harry stalked out the room, Draco looked at his friends and Pansy winked, shaking his head he ran to catch up, they walked a while until they got to the seventh floor, Harry paced in front of the empty wall, the last time they had both been here was when Harry had saved his life, which made him a little apprehensive and nervous, the large door appeared and they disappeared inside. Once they were seated Harry looked towards him and got straight to the point,

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Huh, wha- I mean what gave you that idea,"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Well the fact that you keep looking at me gave it away so why?"

"I well, I guess I justhaveacrushonyou," he mumbled, Harry sighed, "English maybe?"

"I have a crush on you I just didn't want to scare you off especially since you were the one who stopped me from going to Azkaban," he said, terrified of being rejected but glad to have finally said it.

Harry laughed, "I'm not going to run off you idiot, 'Mione said you had a crush on me but I didn't really believe it and I didn't really want to ask you,"

Draco felt so happy at that moment, "So where do we go from here,"

Harry smiled and leaned towards him, "Well seeing as I have a bit of a crush on you to I say we try going out,"

Draco looked at him in surprise, "What, wait really?" Harry nodded, "Well ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, I guess you will," Harry hugged him and left leaving Draco staring at the door.

~oOoOoO0OoOoOo~

Two months later Draco and Harry were still dating and Draco felt that he was ready to tell Harry something that he had told no one, Harry already knew that Draco liked to be the dominant one but they hadn't discussed each other's kinks yet and when it finally got to that topic Draco trusted Harry enough to tell,

"So do you actually have any?" Harry asked looking up at Draco, "Because as much as I love what we do it might be nice to include some other stuff, if you want," he raised his eyebrows suggestively,

"Well I have one but it's weird and you probably would think it's stupid," he said,

"Try me,"

"Ok, since an early age I've been a little bit obsessed with controlling people and when I was around 12 I found a book on magical hypnosis and I was interested so I learnt how to do it but I have never done it on anyone before and well I could basically do anything to you as its magical not the muggle kind,"

Harry looked thoughtful, "Well, I erm, I think we could try it, just as long as you don't make me do anything stupid and I _have _to be able to remember what I do, agreed," he said,

Draco nodded enthusiastically absolutely certain that he had the best boyfriend in the world, "I can't believe you agreed to it,"

Harry grinned, "Well it does sound like it has the potential to spice things up a bit,"

Draco leaned in and rested his forehead on Harry's, "Thanks for not laughing," Harry nodded slightly and pressed his lips against Draco's as a response, Draco automatically settled in the dominant role and the two made out passionately, they pulled away after a while and harry whispered in his ear, "Tonight, we will test it out if you want," Draco smirked, "But until then?"

"I think we can find something else to do,"

**I know it's not very long I'm sorry I promise the next chapter will be longer, please review it will make my day and probably make me write faster see you guys soon**

**-Avelia**


End file.
